Home network discovery and control is encapsulated in a variety of standards such as Zeroconf, universal plug-n-play (UPnP), and Airplay. UPnP is an example of a technology that offers a very flexible architecture for managing connectivity of devices that share remote user interfaces and multimedia in the home. Digital living network architecture (DLNA) standardizes this by adding media formats and specific transport protocols to the basic UPnP devices. As understood herein, however, complexity arises when trying to combine the following two opposing scenarios. One is when a content server expects content selection to be part of a remote user interface that is delivered along with the multimedia playback functionality to the client. In this case, the client need only discover and connect to the remote user interface service for the content to be made available. In contrast, the situation may arise in which an application with its own user interface resides on the client that discovers the selection of available content from available services on the home network and presents them to the user. Complexity arises when a content server delivers some of its content bundled together with a remote user interface and some of it is expected to be discovered independently by clients. As a consequence, the user of the client device is potentially faced with navigating through their devices menu system to switch applications to search and playback the different content sources in their home. In addition, each multimedia capable application may have diverse capabilities that lead to frustration when content that is played one way, e.g., through the remote user interface, doesn't work when played another way, e.g., through independent media player application.